codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Survival
Survival is a story by Collector1 based off of Modern Warfare 3's Survival Mode. Prologue There were six elite soldiers, Mick Jansen, Nathan Winters, Leo Summers, Private Leo Brown, Thomas Mendez, and Nikolai Belinski. Their mission: take out an unstoppable Ultranationalist base. That can't be destroyed by an air raid, nor could a man live long in the combat. So they picked these men to stop it. ---- Some where in Russia Everyone was loading their FN Five-sevens at camp. The camp was a run down training base the SAS found during the Second Russian Civil War that America updated. It had a kitchen, a radio, a gun locker with unknown codes to unlock them, an ammo locker that was easy access, an indoor firing range, a living room with some sofas, and a control center. "So, how's it going?" said Nikolai Belinski, a Russian Loyalist Sergeant. No one spoke. "Hello?" Still no answer. "That's fine with me." "WE'RE LOADING OUR WEAPONS, SOLDIER!" said the loud Nathan Winters who was more of a Drill Sergeant then anything. "Okay, okay, I was just asking." It would take some time for the team to get along, thanks to their personalties, but they'd realize it soon enough. Chapter 1 The team was at the indoor firing range. The targets were of Ultranationalists, but the farthest of them was of Vladimir Makarov. "Can someone please move the target closer!? I can't hit the target!" said an angry Mick Jansen, the most childish member in the group. He was disappointed that he was off target and was missing with every shot he took. Jansen was still almost a child at heart, it was feature that went through his adolescence When he joined USSOCOM, he took up an interest in fire arm marksmanship and his childish ways were hindered. But every once in a while he showed signs of cockiness and small temper tantrums when losing at competitive shooting. "Grow up for once!" said Nathan Winters, aggravated of his squad mate's antics. Nathan spoke loudly ever since his eardrums were damaged in 2013 by a fragmentation grenade during a fire fight with the OpFor, and having anger issues made it worse. "Yeah, didn't the Marine Core teach you something?" said an aggravated Nikolai Belinski. Nikolai was a kind man who took his freedom seriously, and hated when it was being wastefully used. Though he was born in America, he became a Loyalist to support his uncle until the US government kidnapped and sent him back to his hometown. His capture was out of fear of the Ultranationalists attacking the United States thinking that they were sending troops over to Russia. But he was thrown back into warfare once again when Russia made there attacks on America , he gained respect by the US Military when he provided covering fire and used his knowledge of the Russian Language to decode captured radio transmissions. "I'm letting Leo go first!" said an annoyed Nathan. "Which one, Sarge?" said Mick Jansen. Mick had nicknames for all the squad mates, he would call Thomas Mendez "Tommy", Nikolai Belinski "Nicky", Leo Brown "Leo 1", Leo Summers "Leo 2", and Nathan Winters "Sarge". Winters earned this title thanks loud voice and angry personality, almost a reminiscent of Jansen's Drill Sargent. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" Nathan Winters said loudly charging with his knife at Mick. "Guys! We can work this out!" said Nikolai cutting in between the two, just in time too, because Mick Jansen had his pistol pointed dead center at Nathan's forehead. "Fine," said Nathan Winters after taking a deep breath. "But you just might have to rip his head off after this..." "You just try..." said Mick meanly. The only ones not arguing were Leo Brown and Leo Summers who had the same first name, and smiler personalities. Because of their silent behavior, they kept to themselves, only speaking when in a combat situation. The other, Thomas Mendez, was stone-hard and only cared about what was happening in the war. He used to be more joyful, being friendly to fellow teammates, but when the EMP hit Washington D.C., he was drastically changed. His family's shelter was badly damaged, but while they were searching for shelter, Ultranationalists attacked them leaving his wife fatally wounded and killing his oldest son. "Now, who wants to go first?" asked Nikolai. "Me!" replied Jansen with his right hand raised and with a smile. "Which one would you like to shoot?" questioned Belinski looking over at the many cut-out soldiers. "That one," said Mick happily pointing toward the one of Vladimir Makarov. "Are you sure?" Nikolai Belinski asked again with sever caution. For he did not want Jansen to go into a meltdown if he missed. "Yes!" "Then come up here," said Nikolai letting him pass. For about ten minutes, Mick Jansen aimed at the target. The whole room was in silence as they waited patiently to see if Mick could accomplish such a feat. Nikolai was expecting Nathan to start taunting him for wasting his time on a challenge that a man like him wouldn't accomplish, but Winters was dead silent in anticipation. It probably wasn't because he was curious to see if Jansen could hit the target, it could be more of seeing him in a fit of rage when he misses. Mick finally fired his Five Seven, he hit the Makarov target dead center in the head. The team was amazed and cheered for him, even Thomas Mendez gave him a pat on the back. "Oh he's just lucky!" said a jealous Nathan Winters. ---- The team came outside ready for the first wave of enemy troops after Overlord came on the comlink saying there were about twenty soldiers heading right their position. The squad let Nathan have the binoculars because he could scream to the team when the Ultranationalists arrived. Once Winters alerted the team, Thomas Mendez was the first to fire before the rest of the team followed. Nikolai Belinski hid in a corner and as the Ultranationalist came near, he hit him in the face and took his gun while at the same time killing him. The enemies were very easy, and by now the team had their weapons. "I think that's about it! Good job!" said Nathan Winters. But what team didn't know was that there was a Ultranationalist that was critically wounded shot Mick with his MP412. Nikolai then killed him with his Model 1887, but everything began to change. Chapter 2 "Oh crap!" "GET THE MAN OUT OF HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Over the hills there were soldiers with some G3A3s and PP90M1s. "HURRY! THEY'RE GETTING CLOSE!" "Come on you can do this, you can do this!" "I'll take care of them," said Thomas Mendez pulling out his Five-seven due to his shotgun not having too much range. He took out a few, but there was a lot of them. "Throw a frag or something!" shouted Nikolai Belinski. So Mendez tried out his idea, but it only killed one and the other just got his G3 with Holographic Sight knocked out of his hands who then pulled out his MP412. "Just five feet away!" Somehow, the team escaped them, barely. ---- Everyone was at bunker minding their own business, Mick Jansen and Thomas Mendez were listening to Skillet on the radio, Nikolai Belinski was at the control center, and the rest were at the indoor firing range with their Model 1887s. "You can at lest give us one code!" shouted Nikolai to Overlord, who seemed to be head over everything in the bunker. "Sorry, I can't give you any intel, the enemy might be watching." "Who cares! We can't just steal weapons! Plus, what's the use of having a gun locker if you don't how to open it!" Overlord sighed. "Listen, I can't do this, but the codes are the names of weapons, like the MP5A3. I'll give two for now, then I'll make a sheet of all the codes later. One: the MP5A3 as I mentioned, Two: the CM901. I'll be going now." Then, he logged off. ---- Nikolai had got all the team around to see if the codes worked. "What's this about Belinski!?" said Nathan Winters. "Overlord gave me some codes last night for the gun locker." "What were they!?" "You'll just have to wait." Nikolai typed in "MP5A3" and as soon as he did, the locker opened! The team was at awe. Then he typed in the other code which was "CM901" and it had the amazing same results. Everyone was happy like it was New Year's Day. "Okay team! Thanks to old Nicky here with his codes, we're get'n us some Russians today! Can I get an orah!?" "ORAH!" screamed the group in joy, for this day everything seemed to turn for the better. Chapter 3 "We got everything ready!?' said Winters. "I don't know if Mick can do it..." "Good to know!" "I've got an idea." Said the stone hard Thomas Mendez, "How about Jansen and I go to the cliff with Thermals and take out the enemy like that?" "But, you don't like long range!" "I'm doing something I hate." ---- Everyone was at place for another fight with the Ultranationalists. "Did you know I was the best marksman in my squad?" said Mick Jansen to Mendez. "Did you know I killed the most people in my squad," Thomas replied back. Now, he was just plain creepy. "I see them coming!" shouted Mick. The two both put their CM901s to semi-auto and began sniping. ---- "HERE THEY COME!" shouted Nathan pulling out his MP5A3 with Reflex Sight. The enemy was running to the their own deaths as the team was picking them off one by one. "I just love this sight!" said Nathan Winters in the battle. ---- Mick Jansen was killing anything he saw down the Thermal Scope that wasn't his teammates. "Boom! Head shot! How are holding up Mendez?" "Well I'm not as good as you." "True. Hey! Nathan is trying to tell us something!" "What is he saying?" "I can't hear him!" "YOU SOLDIERS GET THE MAN WITH THE RED BERET, HE'S ONE OF THE LEADERS!" Now, they can hear him. They searched for him for a few minutes, and couldn't find him. When the team gave up, Mick spotted the leader. He shot the man in the spinal cord, making him decapitated with out pain hitting the ground with a face full of blood and sand. "THAT WAS DANG AMAZING!" "Sure was!" Nikolai Belinski replied back to Nathan Winters. "Let's head home and get ready for the next day!" Chapter 4 It seemed to be peaceful now that the team unlocked the CM901 and the MP5A3, which ment not being up all night thinking "What am I going to do." But that night, something woke Nikolai at 2:00 A.M, it was footsteps. "Guys! I hear something!" said Nikolai silently "What's is it Niko.." replied, Nathan Winters for he was still a bit sleeping. "I hear footsteps!" "WHAT!" Nathan shouted to the point it woke up everyone. "GET THE THERMALS! WE GOTTA TAKE OUT THE ENEMY!" "I think I know a weapon code all by my self for this mission!" Nikolai Belinski went to the gun locker and typed "ACR", as all ways, it opened. A lot of the team got an ACR with Thermals and Suppressors. The only ones that didn't have it, was Nikolai and Mick Jansen, because Mick still needed to recover from his leg and Belinski chose a MPSD3. ---- "Scan the area fast, Leo," said Thomas Mendez. Leo Summers did so with his Thermal ACR to find men with PP90M1s and some with a modded Glock 17 holding a leash of five dogs. "Let's split up, try not to cause any attention," Mendez commanded to the team. ---- The two Leos pulled out their Heartbeat Sensors, which they were the only ones to have these. Two Ultranationalists popped up on the radar, so they hid behind a rock and when the enemy came near, both covered the Russians mouths as Leo Brown stabbed his and Leo Summers put a death blow to the other with Jeet Kune Do. Others also did the same with their fighting styles and so far it did well, but they take out the men with Dogs to the point they forgot about them. "There goes are last one, let's go back in side," said Thomas who had killed the Ultranationalist with his Thermal. But as the team walked back, one of the enemies with dogs shouted to the others at what he found. Nikolai quickly killed the man and the others killed the dogs. Even though the Ultranationalists were easy to take down and weren't accurate with their Glocks, the Dogs were a different story. They would try to maul the team or their equipment, it was a nightmare. "Oh right, I've had it!" said the mad Nathan Winters who started throwing M67 Frags where ever he heard barking. It took care of the job, since a few of them went in some of the Dogs mouths. "Team! Let's hit the hay again!" said Nathan Winters ready to get back to sleep. After that, the team got a lot of rest. Chapter 5 At 9 AM in the morning, the sound of an aircraft was flying by close to where the team was sleeping. Thinking that it was an enemy, they grabbed their ACRs with Reflex Sights while Nathan Winters and Thomas Mendez got the same thing, but with M320s. As they came outside and hide behind a sand dune, the team saw a Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey drop off the two new team members. The new members reassembles Shadow Company troops, which made the rest wonder what they were. "How do you get this suit off?" said the trooper to the left, who sounded too young to be out in combat. "I think this is how you do it," said the other person unzipping his vest on his back. He then removed his helmet to revel a tall bald man. "Sorry, I forgot that," said the young one doing what his teammate did, it was a boy, around thirteen or fourteen, with dirty blond hair and green eyes. "Who are these people?" Nikolai whispered. "I don't know, their in Shadow Company uniforms." replied Mick Janson. "Let's just be patient," said Thomas Mendez. "see what they before we jump into action." "Ethan," said the bald man. "I think the base is up north." The Shadow Company soldiers began to walk up near the dune, in the direction of the team's base. The group jumped up the their hiding place with their guns point at the strangers. "STOP OR WE'LL SHOOT!" shouted Nathan Winters The two quickly drew out their pistols with the left one having a Desert Eagle and the other to the right having a M1911. But before anyone on both sides fired a shot, the mysteries solders lowered their fire arms. "Wait a minute," said Ethan. "That's our team!" finish the bald man. "Explain!" replied Winters, shouting once more. "We were originally stationed here with you guys, but our heli was out of commission because it was needed in New York." explained the tall person. The group lowered their weapons. "Yeah," continued Ethan. "didn't overlord mention we were coming?" "Well....." shrugged Mick. "there was a call from the com-link, but I was too tired to get up. It was like, five o'clock in the morning. Apparently Sarge and Niki were sound sleepers, and the others never answered it." The original team walked over to their new members to greet them. "Hi, I'm Nikolai, nice to meet you!" said Nikolai Belinski charmingly to the boy offering a hand shake. "I'm Ethan Sumner, but don't let my age foul you." said Ethan as he shook the Russian's hand. "How about you over there?" said Nikolai in the direction of George Blue. "I'm George, nice to meet you! Who are the rest?" "Oh, this is Nathan Winters, Mick Jansen, Thomas Mendez, Leo Summers, and Private Leo Brown." "Hm, interesting, but why were you hiding from us?" said Ethan Sumner. "That," replied Mendez pointing to an Ultranationalist spying on them with Binoculars. "Get inside, I'll deal with this," said Thomas to the team. When everyone was gone, he shot his M320 3 feet near the spy scaring him off. ---- The two new teammates were amazed at the bunker the rest of the team lived in, but it was time to get them a new weapon besides pistols. "Which weapons do you want?" "What'ya got?" "CM901s, MP5s, and ACRs." "I'll take a MP5." "Me too, got anything else?" "Well, we have some stolen weapons in the firing range." Nikolai took Ethan to the gun rack at the indoor range. All there was were 6 Model 1887s and a G3. "I'll take that one," said Summer pointing to the M1887. "Good choice, you've got plenty of anmo for this one. Hey, do you wanna test it out snice we are at the firing range?" "Yes sir." "Wait for me!" said Mick running to the hallway. "What is it?" "You think you can hit a traget at 50 feet?" "Yes, I can." "But I thought that you were in CQC." "I'm good at both." "Can you do it with a handgun?" "Sir, I said I can." "Then try it!" Ethan Summer pulled out his Desert Eagle and aimed at the target that was fifty feet and got it in the bullseye with every shot he hit, Mick Jansen's mouth dropped to the floor. "Now, can I please try the gun I wanted?" ---- "Mendez, what's the big deal?" "I saw the enemy spying on us with a pair of Binoculars, so I wanted to get an eye for an eye." "Who's gonna go first?" said Nikolai. "I think I'll do it, I'm good at scoping out the area," replied Ethan Sumner. "Here you go," said Thomas Mendez passing it to Ethan. "Hmmm...I see some with Glock machine pistols with leashed dogs," a chill came team who experienced last night. "...some with SMGs, and the majority with Customized AK-47s." "How much are they in all?" "About Sixty." Chapter 6 The part of the team that weren't new picked up their old weapons that they used to meet the new teammates for this battle. "Got any plans?" said Ethan Summers. "So far we're just going to take the enemy head on," replied Thomas Mendez. "Where to?" "There," pointed Mendez to a small bunker. So, the team went inside it. "Mick and I will stay here the rest of you go outside." "But why can't we all be in the bunker?" "Kid, it would be tight in there and if a enemy throws a frag, we'll all be dead." Now Ethan hated being called a kid after the attack on America, but the man had a point. "Everyone get into positions! They're coming!" shouted Nathan Winters, for there came a storm of Russian solders running down the hill six feet in front of them. The team put suppressing fire of the enemy, but they kept replacing each other one by one. Sadly, Nikolai didn't bring enough ammo for his ACR and had to pick up a Custom AK-47 with ACOG to continue the fight. "How much longer, Ethan?" said Belinski panting in the combat. "I thought it was going too be bit faster then this!" "Unless they were just scouts! Darn it! I got to call Overlord," Nikolai replied. "You mean that guy who helps all branches of the US army?" "No time to explain, I need too get him fast!" ---------- Nikolai Belinski ran as fast he could to the team's bunker. "Overlord are you there?" "What do you need?" "We're in very big trouble! We have too many Ultranationalists that all of us can handle!" "Type in AGM." Nikolai did as he was told and it reveled too be fifteen Laptops. "You now unlocked the AGM-114 Hellfire Predator Missile, you can only use it 6 times each 5 hours." "Thank you!" said Nikolai Belinski as Overlord logged off. ----------- The team was having a hard time now that the dogs were out. They were down too their Pistols tanks too the enemy. "They're non-stop!" said Mick Jansen fighting off the dogs with his Five-seven. "I'm coming guys!" "BELINSKI WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GO!" shouted Whinters. "I just got something that will help!" Nikolai Belinski pulled out his Laptop and began aiming the AGMs. When he fired it, it took out a dozen of Ultranationalists, putting both sides in shock and awe. Nikolai did this two more times, getting more and more kills until there were only three left. "Well, that took them out, let's get the last of them." said Belinski closing the Laptop. The rest of the team picked up AK-47 before they hunted the rest down, but when Mick came to pick up one, a Ultranationalist with scars and bruises was reaching in his pocket for something. Mick was in fear because he wasted all his ammo for both his rifle and his pistol. He could try to run up and stab him, but that could be too much of a risk if he pulls out a MP-412. When the Russian found his needed item, he pulled out a Throwing Knife and missed by twelve inches. "Seriously? Let me show you how it's done." Mick Jansen picked up the used knife and threw it back at him in the heart, making him fall backwards dead. Chapter 7 All of the team were relaxing in the bunker. "So Ethan, how the heck did you end up here?" said Nikolai. "I started a children's resistance at my school and the army thought I was good enough." "You mean you started a resistance at a middle-school?!" "Yeah, so." "That took guts kid," said Thomas Mendez. "So, when are you going too get new weapons from Overlord?" said Ethan asking Nikolai. "Sometime tomorrow, we better get some rest and get someone to guard the outside of the bunker." "I'll do it, I can never sleep," said Mendez. Weapons and Equipment Click here. The Characters Gloryman3 *Mick Jansen *Group: USSOCOM *Personality: Childish *Fighting Style: Long Range *Appearance: Whatever ------------------- *George Blue *Factions: US Army Rangers *Fighting Style: CQB *Personality: Very close to his friends but very bossy in combat *Appearance: Thin, Very tall, Bald Bumblebeeprime09 *Nathan Winters *Personality: Loud *Fighting style: Whatever works *Appearance: Anything Pancake301 *Private Leo Brown *Group: US Army Rangers *Personality: Quiet, merciless *Fighting Style: Close Quarters *Appearence: Tall JerryWiffleWaffle *Leo Summers *Group: USMC *Personality: Dead Silent *Fighting Style: Jeet Kune Do *Appearance: Anything is fine, really. MerchantofDeath *Thomas Mendez *Group: USMC *Personality: Stone-hard *Fighting Style: Kickboxing (melee), medium to short range. *What he looks like: Buzzcut, Kevlar Helmet with Desert Digital covering over it, ballistic vest with ammo pouches on it. Collector1 *Nikolai Belinski *Group: Loyalists *Personality: Happy, but mad and emotionless in combat. *Fighting Style: Loud and sometimes stealing weapons. *What he looks like: Something like Codename:Nikolai in Call of Duty 4 and Modern Warfare 2. Blackstar27 *Ethan Sumner *Group: USMC *Personality: Serious, wants to get the job done, besides being 13 *Fighting Style: CQC and Long-Range *What he looks Like: A 13 year-old with dirty blonde hair, green eyes and has an average body build. Trivia *The location is based off Modern Warfare 2's Afghan and Modern Warfare 3's Dome. *There are many differences from Modern Warfare 3's Survival Mode. Category:FanFiction Category:Survival